


Something to Fight For

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Ron and Hermione make up, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Swearing, proposal, song prompt, takes place during Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: After Ron comes back to the group there is a bunch of tension. You decide that dancing can fix it. And later that night Harry has a surprise for you.Then at the Battle of Hogwarts, you try and stop Harry from going into the Forest.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Something to Fight For Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> The song used in this fic is "Only You" by Yazoo.

“So are we gonna talk about this or not?” You ask, mainly towards Ron and Hermione, both of whom just glare at you and Harry shakes his head. Ron had finally come back after weeks and Hermione was furious, rightly so in your opinion. But everyone just ignoring it clearly wasn’t working as the last two weeks had been filled with awkward silences, glaring, and A LOT of tension. 

You huff in annoyance and try to come up with a plan when you hear the soft hum of the radio.

_“Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love_

_Can you hear me_

_Came back only yesterday_

_I'm moving further away_

_Want you near me”_

It hits you. _Dancing_. You walk over to the radio and turn it up, the other three shooting you confused looks. You walk towards Harry and offer him your hand. He smiles when he realizes your plan and happily accepts your hand and stands up. The two of you walk to the middle of the tent and start dancing.

_“All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you”_

You look at Harry and nod towards Hermione. Harry nods and the two of you break apart, Harry going to Hermione and you to Ron. Both of them try to protest but you and Harry make them stand up and dance with you. Both Ron and Hermione are shooting you and Harry dirty looks but you ignore them.

“ _Sometimes when I think of her name_

_When it’s only a game_

_And I need you_

_Listen to the words that you say_

_It’s getting harder to stay_

_When I see you_

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you”_

Harry twirls Hermione to the center, while you spin Ron around to the center. Both you and Harry break away from Ron and ‘Mione and begin dancing together. Begrudgingly Hermione and Ron start dancing together.

“ _All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you”_

Harry and you begin to sing along with the song, both of you throwing glances at Ron and Hermione. Ron starts singing along too and Hermione can’t hold back her smile and giggles. 

_“All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you”_

You all sing along to the ending with big goofy smiles on your faces. Harry walks over and turns the radio down again when it goes to commercial. You run towards Ron and Hermione and throw your arms around them for a group hug.

“It’s good to see you guys smiling again.” You mutter to them. After you release them Hermione nods and Ron looks at her expectantly.

“Hermione, I’m sorry I left. I regretted it the second I did it. I need you. I love you.” Ron admits, the last part is barely audible and you weren’t even sure Hermione heard until you looked at her face. She had tears in her eyes and her lip was trembling. 

It had been hard seeing your best friend, the strongest person you knew, be so destroyed over the last few weeks. She had cried herself to sleep when she thought you and Harry couldn’t hear. It killed both you and Harry to see her so crushed.

“I love you too, you big idiot!” She yells smacking Ron’s arm before pulling him down for a hard kiss.

“I’m glad the tent has two bedrooms…but we need to soundproof.” You whisper to Harry, who chuckles at you.

“Why don’t we give the new lovebirds some privacy?” He whispers back with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Why Mr. Potter I believe that is your best idea yet,” you tease following him back to your bedroom in the tent. You sit on the end of the bed while Harry casts a spell to muffle noises within and outside of your room. 

“You are brilliant my love,” Harry murmurs crossing the room to you.

“You’re not so bad yourself handsome,” you tease pulling him down to you and kissing him softly.

“I love you Y/n.”

“I love you too Potter.” 

“Cheeky,” Harry says with a wink.

“Y/n, I need to ask you something…” he trails off looking down and fidgeting with his hands.

“Go on,” you urge feeling a little nervous yourself, Harry was very rarely nervous with you. The last time he had been like this was when he told you about the Horcruxes and asked if you would come with him.

“Y/f/n Y/l/n will you marry me?” Harry asks getting down on one knee in front of you and pulling out a ring.

“Yes, of course!” You shout pulling him up into a passionate kiss. When you finally break apart for air Harry slip the ring onto your finger.

“Where on Earth did you get this?” You ask, examining your new ring, it was so beautiful.

“Do you like it?” He asks hesitantly, shifting anxiously.

“I love it, it’s gorgeous.”

“It was my mother’s. I have my dad’s as well.” 

“How?” You inquire.

“Remus, he was there that night too and he figured my mom and dad would want me to have them. He kept them and before we left this summer he gave them to me, said he wanted me to have them for when the time was right.” Harry explains blushing a bit at the end.

“That’s wonderful, oh Harry are you sure you want me to have it? I mean it’s really important and-”

“So are you. I know my mom would have wanted you to have it. You’re the one for me. That ring is meant for you. I love you.” He says pulling you into his side.

“Thank you, Harry, I love you too.” He gives you another quick kiss before the two of you walk out to the sitting area to tell Ron and Hermione. 

“Hey guys, we need to tell you something,” Harry says as the two of you walk into the room. Hermione and Ron who were snuggling together on the couch look over at the two of you.

“What’s up?” Hermione asks quizzically, her eyes zooming in on your left hand. 

“OH MY GOD!” She shouts jumping up and away from Ron before tackling you into a hug.

“Congratulations!” She says breathlessly after pulling away from you and giving Harry a big hug.

“What the bloody hell’s going on?” Ron asks confused as he stands up, looking between the three of you completely lost.

“We’re engaged,” you explain with a huge smile on your face.

“Blimey, congrats you two,” Ron says shocked, he walks over and pulls you into a hug before shaking Harry’s hand.

“Thanks, guys,” Harry says with a big goofy grin still on his face.

“When’s the wedding?” Hermione asks excitedly.

“After we kill you-know-who,” Harry says optimistically, he had, even more, to fight, for now, Voldemort had nothing to fight FOR.

“We have everything to fight for, he has nothing to fight for. That’s the difference and that’s why we are going to beat him.” Harry proclaims confidently as he pulls you close to him. Hermione and Ron nod in agreement as they hug each other too. You believed in yourselves more than ever before because Harry was right, you were all fighting FOR something, and that is why you would win.


	2. Something to Fight For Part 2

“Harry!” You call running down the stairs after him. After Snape died Harry had rushed off to Dumbledore’s office and the rest of you had gone to the Great Hall to reconvene.

“What happened? What did you see?” You ask when you catch up to him. Harry looks up at you with tears in his eyes and you know it’s bad. You see a look on his face you never have before... _ defeat. _

“I’m going to the forest Y/n. It’s the only way. I have to die and he has to do it.” Harry whispers breathlessly.

“No Harry, there’s another way. What did you see?” You can’t lose him. Harry was your everything, your other half,  _ your soulmate _ .

“This is how it has to be. Snape was a good man Y/n. He was always on our side, he was always protecting me. Dumbledore knew, part of him-part of Voldemort is in me.” He chokes and a sob racks through his body. “I’m a Horcrux. One Voldemort never intended to make. He has to be the one to kill me. It always had to end this way.”

“No, no Harry. There’s another way there has to be!” You sob as you fall to your feet. Harry crouches down beside you and wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“There’s not. I love you Y/n/n. Make sure the snake dies. As long as you kill the snake you can kill him.” Harry commands gently, standing up. You stand up and wrap your arms around his neck, sobbing into his collar bone. 

“I’ll come with you,” you whisper, refusing to leave him.

“No, you need to stay safe. I love you Y/n/n. I’m sorry. Ron, take her.” Harry commands and suddenly you feel yourself being pulled away from him.

“NO! NO! HARRY! I LOVE YOU! HARRY!” You scream fighting against Ron’s hold. Before you know it Neville is there holding you back too, as you watch the love of your life walk away to his death.

“Kill the snake.” Is all Harry says before running out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all had gathered outside and watched as the Death Eaters and Voldemort approach. Hagrid is with them and he’s carrying something in his arms.  _ Someone _ . You feel your heart stop beating and you realize  _ it’s Harry _ . Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the man you love,  _ is dead _ .

“NO! NO!” You scream rushing towards him. But Mr. Weasley and Ron manage to hold you back.

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!” Voldemort shouts with a sickening cackle.

“Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me.” Voldemort demands. Turning back to his Death Eaters he shouts it again, “HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!” The Death Eaters all let out evil, cruel laughs that chill you to your core.

“Now is the time to declare yourself, come and join us. Or die,” Voldemort threatens, no one from your side moves. 

“Draco,” You hear his parents hiss. Draco relents when his mother commands him to come. Voldemort gives Draco an incredibly terrifying and awkward hug before Draco joins his mother and father.

Neville suddenly moves forward and you hear surprised gasps. You couldn’t believe it, you knew Neville wasn’t always the bravest individual, but to join Voldemort…But what he does next shocks everyone.

“I’d like to say something,” Neville says cutting off the Dark Lord. Everyone falls deadly silent, terrified of what will come next. Voldemort hesitates, shocked that anyone dared to interrupt him.

“Well Neville, I’m sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say,” Voldemort says mockingly.

“It doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone. People die every day, friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us, in here,” Neville proclaims pointing to his heart. 

“And so is Fred, and Remus, and Tonks. They didn’t die in vain! But you will!” Neville shouts at Voldemort. “Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us!” Neville suddenly reaches into the Sorting Hat he had been holding and pulls out the sword of Gryffindor. 

“It’s not over!” Neville maintains.

Everything happens so fast but suddenly Harry is out of Hagrid’s arms.  _ He’s alive! _ Harry shoots a spell at some of the Death Eaters before sprinting off to the side corridor. Voldemort sends spells after him but Harry dodges them all, infuriating the snake-like man. Next thing you know the majority of Death Eaters start dissapparating. Only a few loyal ones remain, like Bellatrix. 

As the remaining Death Eaters storm the castle Voldemort and Nagini disappear. Harry runs off trying to lure Voldemort in so they can kill the snake. George and Mr. Weasley usher you inside the Great Hall where the remaining Death Eaters are fighting the Order. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the remaining Death Eaters were defeated, everyone shuffles to the courtyard where Harry is dueling Voldemort. You feel your breath catch when Voldemort sends off a killing curse towards Harry, somehow Harry blocks it and it rebounds onto Voldemort. Slowly the Dark Lord turns to dust and drifts away. You let out a strangled gasp, not believing it was really over.

“HARRY!” You scream as you charge towards him and throw yourself into his arms.

“I’m ok Y/n,” he whispers soothingly to you as he gently strokes your hair. 

“Oh, Harry! I-I thought- I thought you were-” he cuts you off with a hard kiss.

“It’s ok. I’m here. It’s over love,” Harry promises cupping your cheek to make you look at up him.

“How?”

“I’m not sure. He killed me. I died and I saw Dumbledore, he told me I could choose. I couldn’t leave you, love.” Harry explains standing up with you still wrapped up in his arms.

“I love you so much, Harry James Potter!” 

“I love you too Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N. So when should we start the wedding planning?” Harry teases as the two of you walk into the Great Hall.

“Oh shut it,” you tease pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“Forever,” you start.

“And always.” He finishes, it was a promise the two of you had made each other years ago.

“It’s really over?” You ask not quite sure you believe it.

Harry gives you another quick kiss, “It’s really over love.” He promises.


End file.
